The Australia Force
The Austrlia Force is a 2020 Computer-Animated Action-Adventure-Comedy Film produced by Paramount Pictures. It will be released in the United States on July 24, 2020 along with The Jungle Cruise (Live-Action 2020 Film). Summary Plot The Film revolves around a Special Team of trained Secret Agent Austrlian Animals, equipped with advanced tools that allow the Mammalian Members to talk to the other Austrlian Animals. The primary Field Team consists of Austrlian Animals Willbie, Petey, Drenda, Kooly, Tarner (Cyber Intelligence), and Sabrina (Animatronic of Reconnaissance). The unit's Leader Rodley, orders an unauthorized infiltration of the residence of home electronics and appliances magnate, Charker, the owner of Saberling Industries, who has been under FBI investigation and is working for an unseen mastermind named Mr. Yanshu. The team is able to retrieve sensitive information about a sinister scheme that is set to occur in 48 hours. However, when Rodley's superior Nuckles arrives for his evaluation, his astonishment at the team's capabilities and technology is overcome by his indignation at Rodley's unauthorized mission and the fact that the downloaded intelligence appears to be useless information about Charker's coffeemakers. As a result, the government agent orders the unit shut down, the equipment seized and the animals to be used as experimental subjects to be killed. With the help of their human compatriots, Willbie, Drenda, Petey, Sabrina and Tarner escape with hopes of stopping Charker's scheme, but find themselves in a pet carrying case bound for a Aussie Pet Shop. Trapped in the store's pet rodent display case, The Austrlian Force meets Kooly, A young Light Gray Koala, Sintcher, an irascible Echidna, and three sycophantic Quokka Joeys. Although Petey and Drenda manage to get themselves sold to a family with plans to return to extract their comrades, Tarner' own attempt to escape by playing dead ends disastrously when he is thrown into and seemingly crushed in a garbage truck. Meanwhile, Sabrina manages to return to Rodley to tell him where his mammalian agents are, but Willbie escapes with Kooly before he can arrive to collect them. While Petey and Drenda escape their new owners to return to Rodley, he and his assistant Wonkia that the discredited intel has a destructive computer function that apparently hid the scheme. At this time, Willbie and Kooly make their own way to their superior. En route, Willbie sees a Saberling coffee maker and decides to investigate it, but his examination of the machine makes it come alive as a dangerous fighting robot (which is similar to a Transformer) that he and Kooly are able to defeat by making it run right into the path of an oncoming SUV. Later Willbie and Kooly transport the wreckage to Rodley using a skateboard. However, upon arrival, Rodley confesses the shattering information that they are not special genetically enhanced Animals as previously told, but ordinary ones Rodley took in and Trained for the Team; Drenda was a delicacy at a roadside tapas stand in Pyrenees, Petey was found at a hair and cosmetics lab where a hair gel was being tested for allergic reactions, Tarner was found before his family was killed and his home was destroyed to build a golf course, during which he became blind and had to wear special glasses to help him see, and Willbie was adopted from the Pet Store after his parents abandoned him because he was the runt of the litter. However, Kooly lifts them from their despair by reminding the Team of the astounding feats he has seen them do and the fact that they obviously made themselves extraordinary on their own. Emboldened, but with little time to stop the scheme, Rodley provides the field team with the means to infiltrate the Saber residence and plant a virus in the computer mainframe. Unfortunately, FBI agents are ordered by Nuckles to capture the Animals dead or alive, forcing the team to elude them with an extended pursuit thanks to a high speed vehicle especially designed for them called the Rapid Deployment Vehicle (dubbed the RDV by Willbie) and Sabrina acting as their camera in the air. During the chase, one FBI SUV gets trapped by moving trucks, while another SUV crashes into a travel trailer, and the last one gets caught in the middle of a fireworks display, though none of the agents are harmed. After the team infiltrates Charker's mainframe, they encounter a bomb trap but they manage to avoid it because of their size. Meanwhile, Kooly notices a Saberling microwave oven, which transforms and attacks. In an Appliance Store, all of the machines also transform into killing machines and begin combining with each other. The microwave then tries to kill the 3 Austrlian Animals. The Team take on the monster until it is destroyed by the bomb trap, and the resulting battle separates the group, leaving only Willbie and Sabrina to take the mainframe down. At the same time, Charker is shocked to discover that his appliances have become killing machines, expecting them to simply be able to effectively communicate with each other. Meanwhile, Nuckles leads his men to take advantage of this obvious pretext to finally openly move against the industrialist thinking that he was the mastermind and interrogate him in the command truck. Rodley and Wonkia arrive at the scene and they watch Willbie trying to infiltrate the mainframe and shut it down. When Willbie reaches the mainframe, he finds out that Tarner, who actually faked his death and somehow obtained another pair of glasses after his original one was taken away earlier, is the mastermind of the plan and is also the mysterious Mr. Yanshu (the name Yanshu 鼴鼠 means mole in Chinese). Tarner explains his masterstroke: to cause a massive planetwide bombardment of space debris pulled from orbit to make the planet surface uninhabitable, admitting that he snuck into Charker's base and planted the control chips into the devices and used Sabersense as a cover for his plan, and that he was the one who sabotaged The Australian Force's presentation to ensure that they didn't find out about his sinister plot. He also explains that the reason behind his plot is because he wants revenge on the human race for the death of his family. Tarner promptly amalgamates the various appliances in the vicinity into a giant walking robot, which, combined with a localized bombardment of orbital debris, soon overpowers the police force and grabs the Command Truck, with Wonkia, Nuckles, Charker, and Rodley inside. During the fight, Tarner summons one of his robots to kill Willbie (who loses the PDA in the process), but Willbie manages to persuade Tarner that his new Family is with the rest of the team and Ben, who had taken them all in. Tarner concedes, and realizing that he has gone too far, tries to shut it down, but he has lost control and the machines continue their onslaught. Willbie uses the computer virus on his PDA (which was recovered by Sabrina earlier) to take it down, destroying the robot and nearly killing Hurley while the FBI take Saber into custody. The Australia Animals are personally commended by the FBI Director who also appoints them special Agents of the FBI. Furthermore, Australia Force is reinstated as a unit of the Bureau and expanded with Kooly, Bucky and the mice inducted as new recruits. Meanwhile, Saber makes the largest product recall in history, Tarner is given the punitive duty of personally removing the malicious chips from all Saber products, which number into the tens of thousands, and Agent Killian is relocated to an FBI base in the South Pole as a punishment for shutting down Australia Force. Cast Barry Humphries as Willbie (FBI Special Agent) - A Light Orange Wombat Joey, the Head Leader of The Austrlian Force. Justin Mentell as Rodley - A Red Kangaroo who is a Scientist, Associate and the Trainer of The Austrlian Force. Edward Hibbert as Petey (FBI Special Agent) - A Brown Platypus Puggle, the Weapons Expert of The Austrlian Force. He is Drenda's Love Interest. Moira Kelly as Drenda (FBI Special Agent) - A Light Yellow Female Canis Lupus Dingo Pup, the Muscle of The Austrlian Force. Nathan Lane as Kooly (FBI Rookie) - A Light Gray Koala Joey and Willbie's long lost Best Friend. André Sogliuzzo as Tarner - The Cyber Intelligent Bright Blueish-Purple Tasmanian Devil Joey, the Brains of The Austrlian Force. Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Sintcher - A Echidna Puggle who is Friends with a Trio of Sycophantic Quokka Joeys. Tabitha St. Germain as The Quokka Joeys Jenni Pulos as Sabrina - A Animatronic Sugar Glider and a member of The Austrlian Force. Steve Buscemi as Charker - A Saltwater Crocodile who is a former Weapons Dealer and the Head of Saberling Industries. B.J. Ward as Nuckles - A Numbat who is the Leader of the FBI Task Force who has to track down The Austrlian Force dead or alive. Ellen Gerstell as Wonkia, A Light Purple Wallaby who is Rodley's Assistant and helps The Austrlian Force Team escape from the FBI by transporting them in tubes. Soundtrack Apache - The Sugarhill Gang (End Scene)Category:G-rated films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:July 2020 Releases